1. Technical Field
The present invention disclosed herein relates to a semiconductor device, a method of forming the same, and a printed circuit board (PCB). More particularly, the present invention relates to a semiconductor package, a method of forming the same, and a PCB.
2. Description of the Related Art
Packaging techniques for integrated circuit devices continue to be the subject of research and development in the semiconductor industry in order to satisfy demand for smaller and more reliable devices. Among the packaging techniques, one of the recently developed packages is a ball grid array (BGA) package. The BGA package uses a PCB instead of a typical lead frame. Since the PCB includes solder balls on the entire surface opposite to the surface where a semiconductor chip is attached, the BGA package may be advantageous for high mounting density. Additionally, because the BGA package is electrically connected to an external circuit through solder balls, an electrical signal transmission path can be minimized.
A molding layer of the BGA package may include an epoxy molding compound (EMC). While forming the molding layer, undesirable sweeping of wires often occurs. Additionally, the molding layer includes an upper molding layer covering the semiconductor chip and a lower molding layer covering the wires. Because the contact area between the upper molding layer and the lower molding layer becomes smaller, the BGA package may be easily delaminated.
The present invention addresses these and other disadvantages of the conventional art.